Mortal Man
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Torchwood. Jack has been poisoned on the plane. Can Gwen and Rex save him in time? Based on episode 2 of Miracle Day.


"It's okay!" The gay steward shouted in happiness, holding up the syringe.

Gwen felt so relieved and dived for it, taking it out of the man's hand. She still had a chance at saving Jack. She looked at his form. He was slumped back in the chair, breathing shallowly, his face was very pale, sweat covered his face, his lips were an unusual colour and she could see black circles around his eyes.

Suddenly Jack began gasping fruitlessly for air, struggling to get something through his windpipe. He was coughing weakly as he realised he was going to die. His scared eyes met Gwen's and she quickly kneeled in front of him.

She noticed his breathing was getting shallower and slower, and he was still gasping.

"Hurry up!" Rex ordered, not wanting Jack to die as he needed him.

"Ahh!" Jack cried in pain, his head falling back against the seat, as he felt his body shutting down.

He could feel his body go numb and the air get thinner. He could feel himself panting for air like a fish out of water.

Gwen put the needle in Jack's left arm immediately, hoping she wasn't too late and she pushed down, releasing the liquid in to Jack's vein.

She instantly looked at his face, hoping he would be okay. His head slowly rolled from the right to the left and he gasped once more. He had his eyes partly closed. He felt his heart beginning to fail, his beat almost fading away.

Jack looked at Gwen's face one last time, he saw the pain in her eyes, and he knew it was the end. His eyes finally drifted closed and he stopped breathing. Gwen looked at his chest, noticing it wasn't rising and falling anymore.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, hoping and praying the antidote would work.

Jack didn't reply to her and fear filled everyone's expressions. Gwen reached up with her shaking hand, she put two fingers under his jaw frantically searching for signs of life; and she blanched when she found none.

"He hasn't got a pulse. Help me get him on the ground," Gwen ordered.

The three people did as she had told them and quickly but diligently they placed Jack's motionless body on the plane floor. Gwen was gazing at Jack's closed eyes; she didn't want to believe that his heart had stopped.

What had Torchwood taught her in that Basics of First Aid course? There was something about having to give CPR within quarter of an hour of someone collapsing? And how fast did brain death occur after they've stopped breathing?

Gwen settled herself by his head, titling it back so it was straight like a pencil; she pinched his nose, parted his lips, sealed hers around them, and knelt down giving him a breath. Vigilantly she watched to see her air rise through Jack's chest.

After a second she continued. She pinched his nose gently with her left hand, giving her better access to his mouth and knelt down giving him another breath.

"Come on Jack breathe," She urged.

She sat back and noticed Rex beside her, as he positioned his hands on to Jack's chest.

Rex counted out loud as his hands dug in to Jack's chest trying to restart his heart. He needed him alive; as he knew only Torchwood could stop this thing, that they called 'Miracle Day'.

"You are not gonna die!" Rex told Jack firmly.

When Rex was done with the chest compressions he looked at Gwen. Gwen leant down once more, pinching Jack's nose her lips fell on to his blue lips, as she exhaled a deep breath and longed for Jack to wake up. Gwen's warm lips were haunted by how chilly and tranquil Jack's lips were.

Gwen removed her lips softly, taking a deep breath, and quickly gave Jack another breath. Once, she was done he lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive. She checked for a pulse again on Jack's throat and felt nothing as Rex clasped his hands together over Jack's heart and compressed thirty times. Gwen and Rex glared at each other for a split second and as their eyes met, they told each other.

"_He's not dying. We're not going to let it happen,"_

Gwen quickly realised how cold Jack's skin was turning.

"Come on, Jack, stay with me, you've got to stay with me," Gwen murmured as she covered his mouth, giving him another breath.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Jack thought.

Jack felt air go in to his lungs. He felt a wonderful soft sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His eyes flew open and Jack coughed, sucking in a lungful of air on his own.

"Gwen?" Jack croaked his voice raspy and harsh.

"Thank god, your alright," Gwen smiled relived, and she pulled Jack in to a hug.

So what if Jack was now mortal, he had Gwen, and he knew as long as she was by his side, he would be just fine.

**Thanks for reading guys. What I think should have happened on episode 2 of Miracle Day. Any way please review :)**


End file.
